


Trick or Treat

by puppybusby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Polyamory, Werewolf Allison, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was promised kisses.” Allison protested. </p><p>“I just gave you one!” Kira replied. </p><p>Allison nuzzled her cheek. “I meant the literal kind.”</p><p>(Or: Kira, Allison and Lydia go trick or treating and learn something new about werewolves)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://buttersafe.com/2015/10/29/halloween-treats/%20) and immediately thought of Allison because that's the type of person i am and I felt like there needed to be more allydira in the world SO THIS HAPPENED  
> I also wrote it in a rush and with one hand because I injured myself with a kettle earlier so... Yeah, any mistakes are mine

 

“Aren't we too old to go trick or treating?” Kira asked uncertainly.

“Usually, I'd agree.” Lydia replied, pausing to adjust the crown on her head, she turned to face Kira and pinned her with a look of determination. “But then I found out that you and Allison had never been before and quite frankly that is a crime.”  
  
“I was a sheltered child.” Kira shrugged. She fiddled with the fangs. There had only been a few costumes left when Lydia had announced their impromptu plans.

Honestly she had been planning on spending the night in, cuddled up with her girlfriends and watching trashy horror movies.

Now she's going trick or treating and then being dragged over to Derek's loft for the party that Scott and Stiles insisted on throwing. She wasn't going to complain, she loves her pack and it'll be fun. If only...

Lydia let out an irritated sigh and checked her phone. “I swear to God if Allison doesn't get here soon I’ll-”  
  
“You'll what?” Allison's voice cut through, Kira startled and span towards the window, Lydia let out a quiet yelp, her hand immediately grabbed Kira's wrist. “You'll banish me from your kingdom?” She asked, grinning wide.

Kira took in Allison's appearance, her eyes were bright gold, her face shifted.  
  
“Allison, where's your costume?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison swung through the window and closed it in one smooth movement. “I'm a werewolf.” She replied easily. She grinned at Kira and Lydia. “You both look great by the way.” She leant in for a kiss that Kira returned gladly, Allison's very real fangs caught on her plastic ones which made Kira giggle.  
  
When Allison moved in to kiss Lydia, the girl stilled her with a hand on her chest. Allison's smile faded into a look of confusion before morphing into fear.  
  
“Allison.” Lydia began in that tone of voice that had Allison and Kira sharing a brief look of terror. “We're supposed to be dressing up. In costumes.” She gestured to herself. “I, for example, am a princess.” She gestured to Kira. “And Kira is a vampire.”  
  
“And you're both really cute.” Allison replied seriously.  
  
“ _You._ Are a werewolf. That is not a costume.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Allison. You're a werewolf all the time.”  
  
Allison's features softened, her eyes fading back to brown and Kira wanted to pinch her cheeks and wrap her up in a blanket and give her cocoa and marshmallows.  
  
The power of the puppy eyes.  
  
Nobody was immune to the power of the puppy eyes. Not even Derek and definitely not Lydia. Wars could be ended by looking at those eyes.

“I thought it was a good idea.” Allison mumbled, shuffling closer and nuzzling up against Lydia and she could see the exact moment Lydia's resolve crumbled.   
  
“What am I going to do with you?” Lydia sighed, reaching up to run a hand through Allison's hair.  
  
“Shower me with kisses?” Allison asked.  
  
Lydia chuckled. “Down girl. We still need to figure out your costume.”  
  
“Then kisses?”

“Lots of kisses.” Lydia agreed.  
  
“More kisses than you can handle.” Kira added.  
  
Allison turned from adorable to predatory in an instant, grinning at Kira. “Is that so?”  
  
“Go and find a costume.” Lydia said, giving Allison a light shove. “We'll be waiting.”  
  
Allison huffed. “Fine.” She leant in and kissed Lydia quickly before doing the same with Kira. “Don't have too much fun without me.”  
  
They watched her go and Lydia let out a small laugh. “What are we going to do with her?”  
  
“Shower her with kisses, apparently.” Kira replied, she pulled out the fangs, they were surprisingly hard to talk with. 

Lydia shifted to lean against Kira, linking their fingers together. “There are worst things to do.”  


  
  
When Allison returned twenty minutes later, shifted and wrapped up in toilet paper claiming to be a werewolf mummy. Lydia, realising that this was the best she was going to get, promptly dragged them out.  


  
  
It was surprisingly fun, walking through the streets and watching as groups of kids dressed up in all manner of costumes ran around happily. A part of Kira did wish that she had experienced it earlier in life but there was something more enjoyable in being able to experience it with her girlfriends. Being able to walk hand in hand with Lydia as Allison ran off ahead, listening to Lydia tell stories of trick or treating as a child and pretending not to notice when Allison tripped over one of the bandages that were steadily unravelling.

If the adults of Beacon Hills thought it was strange to see them trick or treating, they didn't mention it and it wasn't long before they were all armed with bags of candy.

 

  
“So. Derek's?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Sure.” Kira agreed, holding up a Hershey's kiss for Allison. Allison hooked her chin over her shoulder and ate it, growling happily.

“I was promised kisses.” Allison protested.   
  
“I just gave you one!” Kira replied.

Allison nuzzled her cheek. “I meant the literal kind.”  
  
Lydia grabbed both of their hands and pulled. “Come on you two, before an overprotective mother starts talking.”  
  
“Fine fine.” Allison sighed. She turned back to Kira. “Trade you my kit kat for that snickers bar.”  
  
“Deal.”

 

 

The party at Derek's was less 'party' and more 'slightly more than a social gathering' from the looks of it.   
  
Allison had immediately ran over to tackle Malia and Liam into hugs, tearing her mummy costume off in the process. Lydia sighed heavily and turned to press a kiss to Kira's lips before she walked over to greet Derek. Kira hovered for a few moments until Scott walked over with a bright smile and wearing a Captain America costume.  
  
“You guys made it!” He grinned.  
  
“Yeah, Lydia insisted me and Allison get the trick or treating experience.”

Scott nodded understandably. “Did you guys get much?”  
  
Kira opened her bag to show him her spoils. “We had more but me and Lydia gave Allison what we didn't like and she ate half her bag on the way here.”

Scott frowned slightly and looked over to where Allison, Stiles and Malia were now rummaging through her bag, Liam having wondered off towards Mason. Kira smiled as Allison began to eat another snickers bar.   
  
“How many of those has she eaten?” Scott asked.  
  
Kira thought carefully. “Honestly I've lost track, but probably like a dozen Hershey's kisses and a few snickers bars and....” She trailed off as she saw Scott's expression shift to something more concerned. “What?”  
  
“Allison,” Derek called, staring at the girl from across the room, his expression mirrored Scott's perfectly, beside him Lydia looked as confused as Kira felt. “Is that chocolate?”  
  


  
“I'm an idiot.” Lydia sighed.  
  
Kira hugged her closer and kissed her forehead. “It's not your fault, we didn't know.”  
  
“If anything, it's Scott and Derek's fault for not telling Allison that her new werewolf powers also comes with a chocolate allergy.” Stiles spoke up. He didn't really need to be there now, but he had driven them to Deaton's and had promised to drive them back to Lydia's once Allison was given the all clear.  
  
“He has a point.” Kira agreed.  
  
Lydia frowned and pressed her head to Kira's chest. “A chocolate allergy, seriously. How did we not notice sooner?”  
  
“It's probably only obvious with heavy consumption.” Stiles said again.  
  
“He's right.”  
  
They all looked up as Deaton stepped through the door. “She's fine, but please, I'm a vet and werewolf or not, she's still human.”  
  
“Sorry.” Kira smiled sheepishly. “We panicked.”  
  
“Yes, well I'm sure Allison would like to go home now.”  
  
Lydia stood up and pulled Kira with her, Deaton stepped to the side to let them through and she didn't know whether to laugh or not as she saw Allison sat on the table.

“Hey you.” Lydia smiled.   
  
“How're you feeling?” Kira asked.  
  
Allison shrugged. “I'm good now, Deaton is awesome. But I feel like they could have included chocolate allergy in the werewolf handbook.”  
  
Lydia and Kira nodded in agreement.  
  
“No more kisses for you I guess.” Kira said.  
  
A small smile found it's way to Allison's lips. “Just the literal ones, right?”  
  
Lydia laughed and reached for Allison's hand. “Yeah, just the literal ones. Stiles is gonna drive us home okay?”  
  
“Then it's cuddles and all the kisses you can handle.” Kira added.  
  
Allison let out a sigh of relief. “Sounds perfect.”  
  
  


Ending up curled together with her girlfriends in a blanket fort, eating gummy bears and watching the Addams family as they trade kisses and laugh together was exactly how Kira wanted to end the night.

Mishaps and allergy related incidents aside, it was a pretty perfect night.  


  
She knew next year was going to be even better. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so much fluff  
> Too much fluff  
> We need to balance this out


End file.
